Gillieabad of the Tao
The Gillieabad and spirits of the Tao are fairly structured in their portfolio and those they answer to; a Gillieabad will have a number of Abberundy that follow them who, in turn, have a number of Myrrigun following them. __TOC__ Quinrath ''Gilliabad'' The Maker, Shaper of words, the Guardian. Quinrath is a watcher and creative power, their hand is seen in teaching others and showing them how to tool and to make, they guard the ways of the Wyld. Omukuru ''Abberundy'' Guardian of the Deserts Combat - Healing, debilitation, Armouring and Mimicry ::Musso Coroni (''Myrrigun'') - Hardiness, Oasis, Shadows cast by things, Lions and Tigers ::Jakuta (''Myrrigun'') - Shapeless Evil, Solitude, meditation, calmness ::Uhlanga (''Myrrigun'') - Messengers, Crossroads, caravans and hot sands ::Oshun (''Myrrigun'') - Sandstorms, Visions, Life and madness. Ditaolane ''Abberundy'' Guardian of the Seas Combat - Armouring, Healing, Damaging and Debilitation ::Lemanja (''Myrrigun'') - Beasts that swim, tears and kindness. ::Ozain (''Myrrigun'') - The Drowned, Tides, calm water and water spirits. ::Babalua Iye (''Myrrigun'') - Disease, pestilence, waves and navigation. ::Ga Garub (''Myrrigun'') - Erosion, relentless nature, time and energy. Kaka Guie ''Abberundy'' Guardian of the Mountains Combat - Armouring, Armouring II, Healing and Mimicry ::Chiuta (''Myrrigun'') - Eternity, Strength, Deep Roots and family. ::Nana (''Myrrigun'') - Boulders, stones and rocks, caves and bears. ::Agayua (''Myrrigun'')] - Clouds, snow, ice and valleys. ::Oxossi (''Myrrigun'') - Volcanoes, anger, patience and height. Mwuetsi ''Abberundy'' Guardian of Shaping & Growth Combat - Tacticus, Tacticus II, Mimicry and Mimicry II ::Nasani (''Myrrigun'') - Crafting, spiders, webs and ensnarement ::Cuwu Obi (''Myrrigun'') - Agriculture, growth, fertility and trade ::Nil Orihubo (''Myrrigun'') - Tools, cities, roads and civilisation ::Heiletsi Abib (''Myrrigun'') - Buildings, forges, mining and islands. Back to top Avannah ''Gilliabad'' The plague bringer, the lover, the nurturing hand. Avannah is a whimsical power both cruel and caring at the flip of a coin. They are resourceful and in their grace many have found fear. Congal Claen ''Abberundy'' The Custodian of the Moon Combat - Healing, Armouring Debilitation and Debilitation II ::Taranis (''Myrrigun'') – Unseen Ways, The Blind, Tiredness and Poisons ::Cadne (''Myrrigun'') – Forgetfulness, Memories, Trauma and Bones. ::Serall (''Myrrigun'') – Past Lives, Lineage, Pride and Ancestors. ::Pooroba (''Myrrigun'') – Fairness, Mercy, Liberation and Equality Cyheuraeth ''Abberundy'' The Custodian of the Skies Combat - Damaging, Mimicry, Armouring and Debilitation ::Midhir (''Myrrigun'') – The Four Winds, Tempests, Stillness and Currents. ::Matedas (''Myrrigun'') – Fortune, Avians, Songs and Communication ::Corelarus (''Myrrigun'') – Weather, Prediction, Clouds and rain. ::Laittel (''Myrrigun'') – Harvests, Festivals and Seasonal Rites Dian Cecht ''Abberundy'' The Custodian of the Sun Combat - Damaging, Damaging II, Healing and Healing II ::Waschilt (''Myrrigun'') – Death, destruction and endings ::Jurno (''Myrrigun'') – Healing, Smiles and increasing strength for competitive reasons ::Calimar (''Myrrigun'') – Prosperity, Energy, Mornings and Fertility ::Guhl (''Myrrigun'') – War, Bloodshed, Excellence and Battle Mug Ruith ''Abberundy'' The Custodian of Mythical Beasts Combat - Debilitation, Healing, Tacticus and Armouring ::Dun (''Myrrigun'') – Spiritual Contact, swiftness, Fangs and shape shifting ::Palagon (''Myrrigun'') – Fae Contact, Glamour, Lies and Rites of Passage ::Rawarn (''Myrrigun'') – Revenge, terror and Strengthening friendship ::Ruilan (''Myrrigun'') – The Unnatural, Abominations, Childbirth and Sex Back to top Ravage ''Gilliabad'' The hunter, the fearsome death, creature of the shadows. Ravage is a dark and powerful power, cunning and full of tricks. They are merciless and hard breaking those that would oppose their children. Borghild Gudrun ''Abberundy'' Lord of the Forests Combat - Debilitation, Mimicry, Tacticus and Armouring ::Gerd (''Myrrigun'') – Dark Places, Roots and blindness ::Heidrun (''Myrrigun'') – Hidden Things, place names and oaths ::Bil (''Myrrigun'') – Great Trees, errands, protection and eternal youth ::Nott (''Myrrigun'') – Whispers, Night, scuttling things, apples. Oden Njord ''Abberundy'' Lord of Beasts that walk and fly Combat - Damaging, Damaging II, Armouring and Tacticus ::Nori (''Myrrigun'') – Forest Beasts, victory and chieftains ::Valyjar (''Myrrigun'') – The Raven Lord, Beasts that fly, nobility. ::Rorth (''Myrrigun'') – Thunder and Lightning, feathers and far seeing. ::Kerth (''Myrrigun'') – Great strength, Claws and speed. Sigurd Verdandi ''Abberundy'' Lord of the Earth Below Combat - Damaging, Tacticus, Mimicry and Debilitation ::Kaol (''Myrrigun'') – Murder, deceit and deception. ::Foresit (''Myrrigun'') – Justice, Sworn words and binding. ::Kalakar (''Myrrigun'') – Burrowing, tremors, claws and nuts. ::Valil – Silence, loneliness, shields and hardship Ing Skuld ''Abberundy'' Lord of Hunters Combat - Tacticus, Tacticus II, Armouring and Mimicry ::Koo’or (''Myrrigun'') – Frenzied attacks, sustained strength and stamina ::Chool (''Myrrigun'') – Tracking, Sharp senses cunning and the chase. ::Njodor (''Myrrigun'') – Blood, rituals, embodiment and the pack ::Beyla (''Myrrigun'') – Terrain, Hearing of spoken Oaths and vengeance against broken heard oaths. Back to top